Hold Close
by Chubbybunny222
Summary: FICLET. Api dan air. Air bisa memadamkan api, tapi secara tak langsung api juga bisa menguapkan air. Bagaimana bisa bersatu jika seperti itu? KYUMIN/ BL or GS? Terserah/ Don't Like, Don't Read, sorry for typo(s)


Hold Close

T

Ficlet

Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

KyuMin

Disclamer : KyuMin saling memiliki dan fic aneh ini asli buatan saya

A/n : Apinya adalah Kyuhyun dan Airnya adalah Sungmin. Sayaa mencoba me remake strip karya Ingrid Tan, tapi ada yang berbeda. Ada yang pernah liat stripnya? Nah yang tau langsung baca , yang gak tau terserah, mau langsung baca atau nyari dulu. Hahaha.

.

EnJOY

.

Di tengah hujan deras, masih tersisa api unggun yang bertahan untuk tetap berkobar. Namun ,sedikit demi sedikit, api mulai memadam,memadam dan memadam. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah api kecil. Kecilnya hanya sebesar ibu jari orang dewasa. Api itu perlahan berubah wujud. Memiliki tangan dan kaki. Di lengkapi 2 titik hitam yang mungkin berfungsi seperti mata. Memang memiliki mata, tapi bukan berarti wujudnya seperti manusia.

Api kecil itu berjalan. Berlindung di sebuah batu besar untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Ia bisa musnah jika terkena setitik air. Ia meringkuk disana. Menunggu hujan reda. Entah mengapa dia merasa jika dirinya tak boleh musnah. Ia semakin mundur. Memang dari atas air tak mengenai dirinya, tapi air hujan yang terpias setelah menabrak daun kering akan memusnahkannya

Hujan tak kunjung reda. Dirinya merasa kesepian. Ia tetap meringkuk, berharap seseorang mengambilnya. Memang menakutkan hujan disertai petir seperti ini. Hanya ada suara gemuruh dan suara gemeresak air yang datang seperti koloni lebah, tapi dengan jumlah yang tak bisa di hitung. Menakutkan baginya. Semut-semut yang lewat menjauhinya. Siapa yang mau terbakar oleh api? Dirinya menatap sedih rerumputan yang telah basah. Ia butuh seorang teman...

Banyak daun menampung tetesan air, kemudian setetes demi tetes jatuh ke tanah. Api kecil itu serasa tak berdaya. Air lebih menguasai sekarang. Seakan ingin mengeroyok dan memusnahkannya. Ia makin ketakutan. Di tambah ia hanya sendiri.

Ia makin takut kala setetes air berubah wujud sama seperti dirinya. Air itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia semakin beringsut mundur. Tapi, air itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk menakuti atau ingin memusnahkan. Ia hanya ingin menemani si api yang sendirian. Dirinya mengamati si api dari jauh dan akhirnya mencoba untuk mendekat. Si api pun tau niatan baik air. Dia mendekat ke air. Dari matanya, air terlihat senang. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, di sahut oleh Kyuhyun tapi tentu itu berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin merunduk sedih.

Kyuhyun -si api- tak ingin membuat air -Sungmin- kecewa, ia kemudian mengambil batu. Batu yang menjadi perantara antara dirinya dan air. Sungmin mengerti. Ia memegang batu itu. Merka berdua terlihat sangat gembira. Hujan mereda dan matahari muncul menghangatkan bumi. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan. Berjalan kemana saja, tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. Air dan api tak peduli itu. Asal mereka bersama, mereka senang

Cuaca mulai terik. Air tak peduli itu, walau ia tau jika dirinya akan musnah. Yang penting, dirinya masih akan terus menemani api. Api berjalan dengan semangat. Teriknya matahari menambah energinya. Dia melirik Sungmin. Sungmin juga meliriknya. Suatu perasaan terisrat di sampaikan oleh air "Aku tidak apa-apa.." dengan raut berbinar.

Seberapapun ingin bertahan, Sungmin merasa tenaganya ingin habis. Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Ia mengajak Sungmin untuk berteduh. Mereka berdua berdampingan. Tak lama air dan api tertidur, hingga sore menjelang. Api bangun lebih dulu. Dirinya mengkhawatirkan air. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ukuran air tak sebesar tadi. Ini buruk. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin dan sendiri lagi. Dan dialah penyebabnya.

Ia mencari batu. Batu yang di angkat oleh kawanan semut. Ia mengambilnya dan membawanya untuk Sungmin. Tapi itu tak bisa, karena seseorang mendekatkan dirinya dengan kayu dan membawanya menjauh dari air. Sekarang dirinya merasa sangat bersalah. Meninggalkan air sendirian. Bahkan ia bisa melihat air berlari mengejarnya, hingga ia tak melihat air ada di pandangannya lagi.

Dirinya kembali kesepian. Ini lebih buruk. Lebih buruk daripada yang tadi. Walau pasti tidak akan musnah, tapi dirinya terkurung. Terkurung di dalam beningnya kaca lampu minyak. Kyuhyun berharap jika Sungmin datang dan menemaninya. Apa terlalu egois?

Dirinya merasa putus asa. Dia tak yakin jika air akan datang dan mengejarnya. Lagipula, tempat apa ini?

Ia hanya menatap keluar dengan jenuh. Dan bahkan hampir terlelap. Ia tersentak ketika tangan kecil berusaha memegang pinggiran meja. Dengan susah payah, tangan itu mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya. Sorot berbinar Kyuhyun tak dapat di elakkan walaupun sedikit kaget. Begitu juga Sungmin. Tak sia-sia dirinya berjalan sangat jauh dan akhirnya menemukan api di sini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata itu menyampaikan kata-kata. Api sangat khawatir...

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja ^^"

Sungmin mendekat. Ia berusaha berkontak mata dengan Kyuhyun walau terhalang oleh kaca. Keduanya sangat bahagia. Suatu perasaan yang begitu meletup-letup. Malam ini hingga entah sampai kapan, air akan menemani api lagi.

"Istirahalah, kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menjagamu :)"

Sorot mata itu menyampaikan pesan yang langsung di tanggap baik oleh air. Tak di pungkiri jika dirinya lelah. Dirinya kemudian tidur di samping lampu minyak. Awalnya, tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan. Tak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyun yakin jika semua aman. Tapi dirinya melupakan, jika api menghantarkan panasnya dengan kaca. Dan panas bisa membuat air akan..

"T..tunggu, tidak!"

Air perlahan mengecil. Berubah menjadi uap-uap yang samar dilihat. Api melihat itu sendiri. Dirinya terus mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. Sebelum wujud air benar-benar habis.

"Tidak..."

Terlambat. Tak ada lagi air. Yang ada hanya uap yang menjunjung ke udara. Api kembali harus bersedih. Dirinya menyesal. Dari awal, seharusnya mereka tak bertemu. Dan sebuah angin membuat dirinya serasa terbang. Awalnya dia bingung. Dan akhirnya dia sadar, dirinya musnah seperti air. Dirinya sangat kehilangan. Lebih baik dirinya yang musnah daripada air. Tapi, sebuah wujud uap mendekatinya.

"Hei ^^"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Jelas! Ia melihat air! Namun bukan berwujud cair. Sorot kebahagiaan terpancar. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sungmin bisa menyentuhnya. Mereka bersentuhan. Bahagia! Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasakan itu. Apalagi Sungmin. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa di deskripsikan. Kemudian mereka berdua terbang bersama dan saling berpegangan tangan..

.

.

END

Udah baca? Aneh? Iya? Aneh banget kan?

Pokoknya review oke! Gue mau ngukur kemampuan nulis gue dan berusaha untuk menulis lebih baik dari. Thank you!


End file.
